Prince and Servant of Evil
by Yoshiro Reiyu
Summary: Setiap kali dia membutuhkanmu, kau pasti datang dan berdiri di sampingnya. Menunggu, sampai pangeran keras kepala itu mengakui kebutuhannya akan eksistensimu. Dipersembahkan untuk [Challenge] POV 1 Observer


Dia lagi-lagi hanya memandangmu, dari sudut matanya yang kecoklatan dia memandangmu. Dengan iris maple yang sewarna daun musim gugur, dia memandangmu. Mengacuhkan seluruh dunia hanya karena kemunculanmu di ruang belajarnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan penampilan saya, pangeran?" dan kau sadar. Kau selalu sadar setiap kali dia mulai memperhatikanmu. Setiap kali dia membutuhkanmu, kau pasti datang dan berdiri di sampingnya. Menunggu, sampai pangeran keras kepala itu mengakui kebutuhannya akan eksistensimu.

Dan disini, aku, menonton rutinitas kalian yang lebih mirip drama dari pada sesuatu yang disebut rutinitas.

* * *

_Hei, kalian! Dua orang bodoh di sana..._

_Mau sampai kapan kalian berdua diam seperti orang bisu tidak punya mulut begitu?_

_._

**Kimi to Boku is not belong to me**

**Prince and Servant of Evil © Reiyu Yoshiro**

**Inspirasi berasal dari lagu Servant of Evil – Vocaloid**

**Rated : T**

Warning: AU(Alternative Universe), AT(Alternative Time), OOC(out of character), POV 1 Observer, POV 1 Biasa, Misstypo(s), BL, dll

Presented for POV 1 Observer challenge's

* * *

Hari ini kau berdiri di sampingnya –seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dengan senyum tipis yang mahal untuk ditampilkan di muka umum kau menjawab semua pertanyaan kekanakan si pangeran idot yang sudah menjerat hatimu.

Si pangeran idot yang tabu untuk kau cintai tapi kau puja sepenuh hati.

"Nee, Yuuta. Kenapa burung itu lebih suka terbang bebas daripada dikurung di sangkar?" dia bertanya padamu.

Senyum tipis yang mengukir di wajahmu itu makin lebar. Kharisma dan rasa teduh yang menaungi wajahmu makin terpancar.

Semua –kebanyakan orang akan beranggapan begitu ketika melihat wajahmu. Tapi tidak, ada gores di sana, di mata almond-mu yang sewarna dengan milik si pangeran yang wajahnya selalu membayangi kepalamu. Sebuah siluet samar penuh awan mendung yang menggantungi matamu.

Hei, hatimu gundah bukan? Mendengar pertanyaan si pangeran yang bermata pisau ganda?

Ya. Tentu saja, kau gundah, karena kau tahu. Pemuda yang seusia denganmu itu ingin seperti burung yang bebas, terbang ke angkasa tanpa kekangan. Merentangkan sayapnya lebar-lebar dan terbang menyapa lazuardi yang selalu membayangi matanya. Dan meninggalkanmu yang hanya bisa memandang punggunya.

Ironi.

"Karena mereka menikmatinya, pangeran," jawabmu sedikit menunduk. Dua tanganmu dengan cekatan mengisi cangkir kosong di depan si pangeran dengan cairan _black tea_ dalam teko.

Si pangeran melirikmu dari ujung matanya. Menarik perhatiannya dari langit luas penuh awan ke wajah menawanmu yang membuat banyak wanita merona. Dia membalas dengan raut pilu, "Karena itu, aku juga ingin keluar dari istana ini."

Perih, sakit. Walaupun ekspresimu berkata tidak, gesture kaku yang mendadak itu sudah mendeskripsikan semuanya. Kau tidak akan pernah rela si pangeran itu pergi dari genggamanmu. Kau ingin si pangeran itu selalu berada di sampingmu, bukan?

Karena menurutmu, memang itu yang seharusnya terjadi….

Si pangeran itu adalah satu denganmu, iyakan?

Karena kau tahu, kalian berdua adalah saudara sedarah, kembar identik yang terpisah oleh kejahatan takdir dan kegilaan monarki.

* * *

Pagi datang semakin cepat untukmu. Ketika kau masuk ke kamarnya dengan _tea set _diatas nampan. Mengantarkan aroma campuran cinnamon dan madu yang dipadu dengan aroma daun teh kualitas unggul untuk _morning tea_ hari itu. Ketika kau melihat dia –pujaanmu –lagi-lagi duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan pandangan kosong ke arah jendela lebar yang tertutupi tirai katun berwarna maron. Ketika dia menyadari keberadaanmu dan melempar senyum tipis menyambut kedatanganmu, pagi selalu jadi lebih cepat.

"Selamat pagi, pangeran," sapamu membalas senyum itu, mendekat ke arah _night stand_ di samping kiri tempat tidurnya. "Semoga hari ini menyenangkan untukmu." Bersamaan dengan itu, kau menyuguhkan secangkir teh ke arahnya.

Dia menatapmu, tatapannya lembut, "Terimakasih, Yuuta," jawab si pangeran itu.

Kau mengangguk sekali, lalu berjalan ke arah jendela untuk membuka tirai maron yang menutupi sinar pagi mentari. Dari sudut mata, kau melihat dia, si pangeran yang menatap dasar cangkir.

Pagi lagi-lagi datang terlalu cepat, hari ini pun lebih cepat dari kemarin. Pikirimu.

Padahal kau selalu ke kamar itu dengan ritme yang sama, bahkan akhir-akhir ini, kau bangun lebih awal. Sebelum ayam berkokok dan matahari menyembul malu-malu dari ufuk timur. Berharap ketika kau sampai ke kamarnya, dia masih tidur. Dan kau bisa berlama-lama memandangi wajah itu tanpa siapapun tahu.

Tapi pagi datang lebih cepat dan merengkuh semua anganmu untuk memandang lama wajah polosnya dalam dunia bawah sadar…. Si pangeran yang ingin kau lihat wajahnya bangun lebih cepat dari alam mimpinya sebelum kau datang menyambut awal harinya.

Hei, pagimu yang datang terlalu cepat? Benarkah?

Apa tak pernah terpikir olehmu bahwa malam miliknya yang berkurang?

"Bagaimana tidur anda, pangeran?" kau bertanya, berlatar cahaya kekuningan yang masuk melalui jendela di belakangmu. Memberi tambahan penerangan pada kamar luas miliknya.

Ia melirikmu sekilas. Mulutnya terkatup. Sepasang tangannya mengusap badan cangkir keramik yang tinggal setengah. Resah, kau melihat itu dari gesture tubuhnya yang kaku. Tapi kau diam, menunggu, seperti biasa. Sampai si pangeran menyuarakan jawaban –dan keresahannya.

Namun, bibir itu tak kunjung bergerak. Kaku, menyatu dengan pasangannya membuat garis lurus dengan wajah lesu.

'_Ada apa Yuuki?'_ Kau bertanya seperti itu dalam hatimu kan? Ketika rautmu ikut melesu dan senyummu menghilang ditelan mendung. Kau masih menunggunya untuk bicara.

Dan akhirnya, kau mendekati dia, tak sabaran mendapat jawaban yang tak kunjung datang. Kau duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya dan mengelus lembut puncak kepalanya. Menawarkan kasih sayang dan kelembutan untuk obat hatinya yang gundah. Tapi dia bergeming, dan kau –ikut tenggelam dalam bingung.

Dan waktu menawarkan bantuannya padamu, dia bergerak merangkak. Memperlambat momen si pangeran membiarkan tanganmu bermain di kepalanya, mengelusi rambut brunette berantakannya. Sebelum tangan berbalut pakaian sutra itu menepis tanganmu seperti biasa.

Ah, mengingat itu hatimu jadi mengkerutkan?

"Yuuta, akan selalu disampingku kan?" ditengah perdebatan hatimu dia bertanya pelan.

Bayangan wajahnya memantul di cairan coklat bening dalam cangkir. Mata coklat di sana gamang, bagai jalan aspal yang tertutup lumpur. Kau tidak bisa melihat apapun di sana, selain kegelisahan.

Hei, Yuuta, si pelayan pribadi pangeran yang selalu setia, kau ikut gelisah melihat pantulan di cangkir teh itu bukan?

"Tentu saja," jawaban itu keluar setelah mengambil jeda agak lama. Sebuah senyum simpul kau lengkungkan di bibirmu. Dan sebuah usapan lembut kau sapukan terakhir kali ke puncak kepalanya sebelum kau berdiri dan membungkuk hormat ke arahnya. "Saya akan selalu berada di sisi anda, pangeran."

Ya, tentu saja kau akan selalu berada di sampingnya sampai kapanpun. Tapi pertanyaannya, apakah dia akan selalu ada di sampingmu? Bagaimana kalau seandainya dia pergi meninggalkanmu?

Tapi memangnya apa dayamu?

"Selama anda bahagia, saya akan selalu berada di sisi anda."

Lupakan saja, apapula pedulimu pada hidup dan asamu? Selama dia bahagia kau pasti akan melakukan apapun. Bahkan kalau itu perlu mengorbankan nyawamu. Selama adik kembarmu itu bahagia, kau akan menjadi apapun yang dia inginkan –melakukan apapun, dan segalanya.

"Itu kuanggap sebagai janji."

"Itu adalah sumpah saya, pangeran."

Di bawah sinar hangat pagi itu, kau berlutut di sampingnya. Di bawah sorotan sendu dari mata almondnya, kau bersumpah setia untuk selalu bersamanya.

* * *

Manusia adalah mahluk penuh teka-teki, si pangeran pernah mengatakan hal itu sekali padamu. Dan kaulah yang mengajari dia dua kali soal itu. Di siang mendung dalam perpustakaan. Dengan bertumpuk buku yang dibaca tanpa niat oleh si pangeran.

'Manusia adalah mahluk penuh teka-teki'

Kala itu, kau sendiri masih bertanya-tanya, seperti apa teka-teki yang memenuhi manusia. Namun hari ini, kau memahami satu dari banyak teka-teki itu.

Ketika seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan senyum ramahnya membantumu menolong seorang anak kecil yang jatuh dari pohon. Hati yang selama ini kau penjarakan untuk memuja si pangeran –adik terkasihmu –melepas rantainya dan mengikat diri pada senyum si gadis yang tak kau kenal namanya.

"A-ano, na-namaku Takahashi. Senang ber-bertemu denganmu," si gadis manis memperkenalkan diri dengan wajah malu-malu, pipinya merona kemerahan.

Walau tak mau kau akui, kau terpikat dengan senyum itu, bahkan wajah pangeran yang selalu kau jadikan harta karun dalam ingtanmu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding senyum gadis bernama Takahashi di depanmu.

Teka-teki bukan? Bagaimana bisa seulas senyum ramah itu menjungkirbalikan duniamu yang didominasi oleh wajah sepi si pangeran?

"Ah, nama saya Yuuta." Ya, teka-teki besar untukmu. "Senang bertemu dengan anda."

* * *

Kian hari kau jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

Kian hari pula rasamu pada si pangeran makin terkikis.

Dan hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya kau meninggalkan dia. Di tengah kesepian, tanpa menyadari sorot kecewa dari mata coklat yang menatap punggungmu menjauh dan hilang dibalik pintu raksasa.

Ya… kau menemui gadis itu dan meninggalkan si pangeran. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupmu, kau mengutamakan orang lain.

* * *

Hari itu, di bawah warna kemerahan langit yang akan ditinggalkan matahari. Kau bertemu dengan dia, si gadis tempat pelabuhan baru hatimu. Meninggalkan rutinitas harianmu untuk selalu berada di sisi si pangeran, melihat matahari terbenam dari balkon utama istana.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Takahashi," sapamu pada si gadis.

Gadis itu tersenyum, senyum polos yang membuatmu makin jatuh cinta. "Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, Yuuta," jawabnya.

Kalian saling berpandangan, bergandengan tangan, dan tenggelam dalam kebahagian.

Tak sadarkah engkau, Yuuta? Kau telah meninggalkan seseorang yang merana sendirian dalam kamar besarnya….

* * *

Kebahagian tidak akan pernah berlangsung selamanya. Kau harusnya tahu hal itu, dan kau harusnya jadi orang yang paling paham tentang itu. Tapi kenapa kau selalu melupakannya?

Apa kebahagian selalu berhasil melumpuhkan fungsi otakmu Yuuta? Kemana sikap waspada yang selalu kau gunakan tiap kali berhubngan dengan si pangeran? Bagimana bisa kau tidak sadar kalau ada orang suruhan yang mengintaimu dari belakang?

Sekarang kau mau bagaimana? Ketika kata-kata dari mulutnya keluar, sanggupkah kau menjawabnya dengan senyum manismu yang biasa?

"Takahashi." Berawal di ruang singgasana kerajaan, nama itu lolos dari bibir tipis si pangeran. Diiringi wajah tanpa ekspresi dan sorot kosong yang tidak pernah ingin kau lihat. Dia mengucap sebuah nama yang punya tempat khusus dalam hatimu.

"Ada apa, pangeran?" jawabmu sembari bertanya. Kekhawatiran membuncah di dadamu. Tapi apa yang kau khawatirkan?

Si pangeran yang terluka karena kau punya hubungan dengan seorang gadis manis dari gologan rakyat biasa? Ah… mungkinkah?

Atau opsi kedua, adakah sesuatu yang tidak disukai pangeran dari gadis baik hati itu? Ini lebih mungin untuk kau khawatirkan….

Namun, pemuda di singgasana itu tidak langsung menjawab kecemasan hatimu. Dia diam. Tubuhnya bersandar lemas ke punggung kursi. Wajah pucatya kelihatan menawan dibuai cahaya lamat mentari yang menerobos lewat kaca-kaca berukir di sekitar dinding.

Dan untuk sesaat itu, kau kembali mengingat alasanmu jatuh hati pada si pangeran yang merupakan adik kembarmu.

'_Aku akan melindungi Yuuki selamanya.'_ Rasa peduli, dan empati, simpati yang berubah menjadi candu.

"Aku tidak ingin orang itu hidup."

Satu kalimat yang tiba-tiba itu menghancurkan seluruh pertahananmu. Kau menatap matanya lekat-lekat. Kau bertanya-tanya, kenapa, kenapa dan kenapa? Hanya kata itu yang mengulang di kepalamu dan membayangi kecemasan matamu.

'_Kenapa, Yuuki?'_ pertanyaan itu kembali mengulang di kepalamu, tertahan di tenggorokanmu. Nyalimu menghilang seketika kau ingin mengutarakan pikiranmu. Ragu, pantaskah kau menolak permintaannya? Di sisi lain hatimu, kontradiksi.

Tetapi, sebelum kau bertanya lebih lanjut. "Aku hanya ingin dia menghilang dari dunia ini, apakah salah?" dia menjawab. Dan dimata itu, tidak ada apa-apa, tidak amarah, luka, sedih atau apapun di sana. Hanya kosong. Seperti lubang tanpa ujung yang menyedot semua isi kepalamu.

Saat itu, kau tahu, kau lumpuh. Seperti berubah jadi patung batu yang retak. Tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dan siap hancur kapanpun.

Jadi, apa yang akan kau jawab? Akankah kau mengorbankan perasaanmu? Ataukah meningglkan sumpah yang pernah kau ucap di depannya?

Sepi, lalu mencekam. Ruangan yang hanya diisi oleh kau dan dia itu seperti dikelilingi oleh dinding es. Hawa yang luar biasa dingin dan membekukan, bahkan sinar matahari tidak mampu mencairkan.

Sampai kau menyentuhkan salah satu lututmu ke lantai dan memberi hormat padanya. Mencairkan suasana dan **kembali **ke sisinya.

"Saya, mengerti pangeran," jawabmu dan tersenyum.

Jadi, itu pilihanmu, hei pelayan yang setia? Kau lebih memilih merendahkan harga dirimu dan berada di sampingnya? Berlutut hormat di depannya dan menelan rasa pahit yang meracuni dadamu?

Ah, benarkan… kalian berdua memang salah satu fragmen dari arti _ironi_.

* * *

_Malam datang perlahan dan jantungmu terpacu cepat. Kau keluar, mengendap-endap dengan sebuah pisau terselip di pinggangmu. _

_Demi Tuhan, Yuuta, kau benar-benar akan melakukan itu? Kau akan membunuh gadis yang kau cintai?_

_Dasar bodoh! Sudah cukup! Aku lelah dengan drama yang kalian persembahkan tiap hari di depan mataku. _

_Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam di sini dan jadi penonton terus-menerus. _

"_Hei, apa-apaan kau ini?" aku membentak dengan suara setengah berbisik. "Apa demi dia, kau akan selalu mengorbankan segalanya? Apa demi Yuki, kau mau menjadi iblis?" semburku frustasi. _

_Frustasi pada keegoisan Yuuki dan kesetiaanmu yang berlebihan, kalian berdua memang menyebalkan. Dasar kembar idiot!_

_Mendengar itu, kau berbalik, dan menatapku sekilas. Menjawab, dan pergi ditelan kegelapan._

_Cih –kau memang keras kepala!?_

.

_**Jika itu yang dia minta, lalu kenapa?**_

_**Bukankah itu alasanku untuk hidup, Kaname?**_

* * *

Menjelang fajar, kau diam di depan mayatnya, dengan tangan penuh darah. Dan belati berwarna merah dalam genggaman.

Di depanmu, tubuh kecilnya tergeletak tanpa nyawa. Bermandikan darah anyir dalam pelukan seorang pemuda berambut coklat-kemerahan.

Lalu, airmatamu turun, tanpa kau sadarai, tanpa isakan. Hanya terasa asin begitu menyentuh lidah.

Inikah yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Yuuta?

Kalau bukan? Kenapa kau tersenyum bangga di depan si pangeran yang kembali kau nomor satukan posisinya?

Seminggu berlalu, kalian kembali ke dalam rutinitas. Berakting tak acuh pada dunia dan melupakan kejadian egois itu dalam lembar ingatan. Menulikan telinga pada teriakan rakyat atas pembunuhan si gadis polos yang pernah memikat hatimu… hebat.

"_Short cake vanilla_, pangeran," ujarmu sembari menyajikan cemilan siang itu ke atas meja.

Si pangeran tidak menjawab, wajahnya yang sejak tadi kaku berubah kegirangn. Wajah yang tanpa senyum namun memikat.

Ah, kapan terakhir kali kau melihat ekspresi itu? Hatimu bertanya dan bahagia.

Melupakan sedikit perih yang menempati pojok hatimu. Sisa kenanganmu dengan si pemilik senyum manis yang kau paksa hilang tanpa sisa.

* * *

Jauh dari perkiraanmu dan kebayakan orang-orang di istana, kemarahan makin meluap di masyarakat. Mereka menuntut bayaran setimpal untuk kematian itu. Kepala si pangeran...

Dan semakin lama, kekuatan mereka meluas. Bahkan orang-orang di dalam istana mulai mengkubu dengan rakyat yang merasa dikhianati. Mereka makin gencar menyerang, dan dari kabar angin yang seliweran di sekitarmu. Penyerbuan puncaknya akan dilakukan hari ini.

Jelas saja berita itu membuat hatim kacau. Tapi, kenapa si pangeran malah diam dan tidak peduli?

Namun, apa pedulimu. Yang paling penting adalah kau menyelamatkan si pangeran dari amukan rakyat. Dengan cara apapun…

Dengan cara apapun… ya, ya, dengan cara apapun.

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu Yuuki."

* * *

Di kamar pribadimu. Kau mempersiapkan segalanya. Mengubah penampilanmu, untuk menyelamatkannya.

Dimulai dengan rambut. Bagian depan rambutmu yang biasa kau sisir rapi ke belakang kau gerai jatuh ke depan. Dahi yang biasanya kelihatan jelas sekarang tertutupi poni. Setelah itu, pakaiaanmu. Satu setel pakaian kebesaran kerajaan kau kenakan menganti pakaian pelayan yang selalu melekat di tubuhmu.

Kemudian kau menatap cermin. Dan yang kau lihat, bukanlah dirimu. Tetapi, si pangeran, adikmu, Yuuki.

* * *

Hari itu, kau diam-diam menerobos kamarnya. Begitu berhasil, kau mengunci kamar itu dari dalam. Dan kau langsung melihatanya, Yuuki bersandar di jendela masih dengan pakaian tidur, membelakangimu.

"Pangeran, pergilah secepat mungkin dari istana," katamu tegas. Kau menyodorkan satu set pakaian pelayan ke arahnya. Namun, dia masih mengabaikanmu.

Tak lama kemudian, "Yuuta mau menggantikanku, begitu?" dia tiba-tiba menyahut, seakan-akan bisa membaca rencanamu.

Lalu, begitu kau menjawab 'iya' dia memalingkan kepalanya ke arahmu dan **benar-benar** melihatmu.

Matanya sembab. Dengan kantung hitam berwarna pekat. "Cukup. Yuuta," ujarnya, tiap kata itu penuh penekanan. Kau lagi-lagi diam, bingung.

Ada apa dengan adik terkasihmu itu?

"Sampai kapan kau mau melindungiku!" dia berteriak, untuk pertama kalianya. Untuk pertama kalianya pula, kau melihat dia berteriak. Dan kau, makin terseret dalam kebingungan.

Dia lalu kembali menatapmu, dengan senyum manis yang selama ini kau impikan muncul di wajahnya. "Aku tahu, kau kakakku. Aku tahu kita kembar… aku tahu sejak lama." Senyum yang kemudian ternoda oleh air mata yang tiba-tiba turun dari pelupuknya.

"Yuuki…"

Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?

Tidak pernah terpikir olehmu bukan? Kalau dia juga tahu? Hubungan darah yang kalian punya?

"Kau tahu, Yuuta, sejak dulu. Aku ingin sekali mendengarmu memanggilku dengan nama itu. Bukan Pangeran, bukan Yang Mulia." Dia masih melihatmu, menatap lurus ke iris yang sewarna dengan miliknya. "Kau kakakku kan?"

Kenapa? Lagi-lagi itu yang terniang di kepalamu. Kenapa fakta ini baru kau dengar sekarang? Kenapa?

"Itu demi keselamatan-"

"Cukup," dia membantahmu keras-keras. Pemuda itu mendekat, dan memelukmu. "Kali ini," dia berbisik, "berpikirlah untuk keselamatanmu," dan sesuatu yang tajam menyentuh kulitmu, "kakak."

Buram dan perlahan gelap. Kau dilumpuhkan oleh obat bius yang keluar dari senapan di tangannya.

"Selamat tinggal, Yuuta. Semoga kita bertemu lagi dalam keadaan yang berbeda."

Hei, Yuuta. Apa kau ingat? Kau pernah berpikir, dulu sekali, ketika kau masih bocah. Kau dan Yuuki terpisah karena orang-orang dewasa tidak ingin kalian bersama.

Tapi setelah obat bius itu makin kuat melumpuhkan sarf ototmu, tidakkah kau sadar akan satu hal?

Memang suratan takdir yang tidak pernah setuju kalian bersama. Karena Yuuki pun ingin berpisah deganmu.

* * *

Ketika kau sadar, kau ada di atas dipan kayu, dalam loteng berdebu. Kau terbatuk beberapa kali, lalu secepat kilat kesadaranmu pulih, dan kau lekas menghantam pintu.

"Yuuki, dimana Yuuki? Dimana?" kau yang biasanya tenang, detik itu panik. Sekuat tenaga menghantam pintu yang jelas-jelas dikunci. Berteriak pada semua hal di ruangan itu, meracau. Dan akhirnya kau menyadari keberadaan sebuah jendela mungil berbentuk setengah bulat di ruangan itu.

Kalu langsung menghantam kaca jendela. Masih mencoba mencari jalan keluar sampai akhirnya kau sadar itu percuma. Saat itu, dari jendela itu… kau melihatnya, adik kesayanganmu, dikawal puluhan penduduk marah dengan obor. Ke tempat si penjagal yang siap mengayunkan pisau besarnya.

Kau makin kacau, makin keras mendobrak pintu, memecahkan kaca dan membanting perabotan pecah belah penuh debu.

"Aku harus menyelamatkan Yuuki!" dan meracau terus-menerus.

Sampai akhirnya, setelah tanganmu merah lebam dan berdarah karena amarah, suara sorak-sorai dan teriakan kengerian terdengar bercampur padu . Diiringi lonceng kemenang yang dibunyikan oleh penduduk yang dibanjiri euphoria.

Dan kau terlambat….

"Kau benar-benar egois, Yuuki."

Tubuhmu tiba-tiba merosot. Kau berlutut di depan jendela, memberi penghormatan pada adik yang paling kau sayang. Bukan karena kekuasaannya, bukan juga keagungannya.

Kali ini kau berlutut, memberikan penghormatan padanya, karena kepergiannya, karena dia telah meninggalkanmu.

Beriring air mata dan isakan lemah yang menggema dalam ruangan….

'_Aku mencintaimu...'_

* * *

_Aku pernah bertanya padamu, siapa yang iblis di antara kalian berdua?_

_Begituku tanya seperti itu, kau bergumam risau diiringi amarah. "Tentu saja Yuuki."_

_Hm, dia?_

_Bukankah kalian berdua sama saja?_


End file.
